


First Time Thoughts

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: JR jerks off thinking about Ian, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which JR has just met Ian</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arabwel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabwel/gifts).



> Based on the following prompt: First time JR jerks off thinking about Ian

JR sits back on the couch in his trailer and snaps open the button on his jeans. So far, he's met all of the others he's going to be working with, but only one of them is the reason his hand is currently snaking into his jeans to release his cock.

Although he'd been told by three different people that he was going to get on with Ian, that Ian had similar interests, a similar sense of humour, loved to ride, no one had bothered to tell JR how fucking pretty the other man was. And Ian had held out a hand, with a smile on his face and looking at JR with bright blue eyes, and all JR had wanted to do was to put Ian on his knees and feed him his cock.

Wrapping his fingers around his partially hard dick, JR starts to stroke himself, feeling himself filling out. Closing his eyes, he rests his head back, imagining Ian sinking to his knees in front of him.

JR thinks that Ian would lick his lips before he darted forward, lapping at JR's cock. He wonders how Ian would suck him. Would he be hesitant? Careful as he takes JR into his mouth, his tongue flicking around JR's cockhead. Or would he just move forward, swallow JR right down? Has Ian already learned how to be on his knees, or would JR be the first one whose cock Ian took into himself?

From the way Ian had been flirting with JR, Linden, _and_ Hoechlin, he's pretty sure that Ian's been on his knees before, but JR's found that the heaviest flirters are often the shyest in bed. Either that, or the filthiest.

He rubs his thumb over his cockhead, slicking the precome over his cock and easing the glide of skin against skin. He thinks about Ian, in front of him, lapping at the precome as it trails down JR's cock.

"Do you like that?" JR would say. "Like the taste of my cock?"

Ian wouldn't answer. Not with words, anyway. He'd move forward, wrapping his lips around JR's cockhead and sucking carefully.

JR speeds up the motion of his hand over his cock, imagining Ian taking him further into his mouth.

"Yeah, that's it," he murmurs. "Take it all the way."

He tightens his grip slightly as he slides his hand up near his cockhead, thinking about the tightness of Ian's throat and how good it would feel around him.

JR groans as he jerks himself. There are so many things he wants to do to his new co-star, so many ways he wants to have him. Ian's lips were made for sucking cock, and JR wants him to do just that until JR's spilling down his throat. Ian would keep his gaze on JR as he swallowed, his tongue darting out when he pulled back to catch the stray drop that would run from the corner of his mouth.

Or maybe JR would pull back at the last moment, his come spurting out to hit Ian's face and drip down his cheek. He'd look good like that, JR thinks, covered in JR's come, and marked as his.

But if Ian's mouth was made for sucking, then his ass was definitely made for fucking. Those tight jeans he was wearing when JR met him framed his ass in the kind of way that was nothing but advertising. JR can see himself sliding those jeans down, slicking his fingers up and pushing them inside to make way for his cock.

He can feel the pleasure building, his balls tightening, as he thinks about pushing into Ian's ass, about the soft noises Ian would make as his body opened for JR's dick.

JR speeds his hand up, almost hearing the low moans and the yes and the now and the please that would come from Ian as JR pounded his ass.

"Fuck--" JR can't stop the groan as he comes, his fingers covered in warm and wet as his cock shudders in his grip.

He keeps his eyes closed as he breathes deeply, satiation washing through him as his cock softens in his hand.

Finally opening his eyes, he reaches out for the t-shirt that's over the back of the sofa. Wiping the come off his fingers, he sweeps the fabric over his groin, mopping up the come. Balling the t-shirt up, he drops it next to him before tucking his cock back into his jeans.

Linden suggested all going out tonight, camping out in the corner of a bar and getting to know each other. It's a good idea. Especially when JR thinks of dark corners and alcohol maybe loosening Ian's lips. He can't wait.


End file.
